


Art of Justice

by rumithe



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Modern AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumithe/pseuds/rumithe
Summary: After quitting his dream in police school, as a chief judge, Lindir Kalache met Haldir Lester, whom he used to try to idolise when he was young and ambitious when the latter was catching a thief on the street.
Relationships: Haldir of Lothlórien/Lindir





	Art of Justice

哈尔第一次见到审判长不是在局里，那是个匆忙的早晨，他向来敬业，常常是最早来送走那些上夜班的同事的人，也就是那时，疲惫的接线员突然高呼出他追查了半年的缉毒案的头领的行动坐标，他又是那个最快冲出警局的人，连买好的咖啡都没有拿走。  
哈尔迪尔·莱斯特，美国纽约市曼哈顿洛林29分区的刑警队长，他总是拿每年抓捕率最高的名号。  
童年时期的家教加上处女座的性格造就了这样的他，而父母早故又让他刚从警校毕业就担负起照顾两个弟弟的职责，他们一个叫欧洛芬，正在斯坦福读艺术史，心地善良却改不了说话向来毒舌；另一个叫鲁米尔，是一位职业时尚摄影师，他做的菜难吃到哈尔的回家次数由年递减。他们两个经常吵架，无非是为了欧洛芬的设计评析或者是鲁米尔充满爱意的饭菜，但是他们两个有很强的共识——怕是他们唯一如此一致的想法——他们三十五岁的大哥不能再单身了。  
好不容易的一次家庭聚餐，一个大哥一个小弟通通拒绝了处于中间尴尬境的鲁米尔的做饭请求，看在大哥抓罪犯累得在沙发上睡着的样子，欧洛芬最终选择了叫外卖。  
“你看你，再不找个伴以后都没人要了。”  
鲁米尔一边咬着披萨一边在电脑上修着他的作品，看了眼在旁边十分淡然地喝鸡蛋液看罪犯文件的哈尔，“没有生活情趣，没有生活热情，没有女人，没有日夜。”  
听到这里时，哈尔终于向他投去了一个看小屁孩撒泼无奈的眼神。  
“还没看出来？这是让你以后做饭靠谱点呢，要不他怎么活得这么消沉，还不是你那顿饭搞的？”欧洛芬在一旁讥讽。  
他们三个都记得太清楚了，三年前鲁米尔刚刚毕业找到工作的时候准备了晚宴，身为兄长的哈尔当然要赶回家同他庆祝，但就是那一顿鲁米尔亲手做的饭，让哈尔上吐下泻了一个晚上，还不得不休假三天住在医院里，打营养液的时候还在翻案子给他的队员们打电话听汇报，勉强逃过一劫的欧洛芬只能笑他太称职，无论作为兄长还是警察。  
鲁米尔翻了个白眼。  
“你们就那么想让我结婚吗？”  
“当然。”  
“毫无疑问。”  
“我想早点抱到小侄子。”  
“我都已经给他准备好奶嘴了。”  
“以后怎么带他上学都想好了。”  
“肯定得让他上他叔叔上的大学。”  
“一定不能让他去警院。”  
“也不能让他爸带着他老去射击场打枪，对心理不好。”  
“还得教他做饭。”  
“停！”欧洛芬打断了鲁米尔，“我劝你不要害人害己。”  
哈尔在吵起来之前拉开了他们俩。  
“好好管自己的事，不要次次都想着给我找女人了，你们两个。”哈尔最终没有动那凉下来的披萨，他从来都不会吃高热量的东西，这也是为什么兄弟俩会如此怪罪他——他的追求者很多，甚至有些腼腆的男性也是如此，有些为了他的性格（但是他的队员真的觉得他不可理喻），但有绝大部分是因为这位刑警警长的屁股和腹肌。  
“那你告诉我，你喜欢男的女的啊？”欧洛芬哀嚎了一声，“不会是鲁米尔那顿毁天动地的饭把你搞得性无能了吧？”  
哈尔又得回来把他们俩分开，他从十四岁开始就得防止这俩趁他一不留神就掐起来的防备了。  
“你们俩要是再吵，就都给我去自己考驾照。”  
向来有用。  
欧洛芬和鲁米尔只能心里暗自祈祷赶快有个人来收了他们大哥，顺便满足一下他们对小版哈尔迪尔·莱斯特的幻想，他们从来不知道幼稚天真的哈尔能是什么样的，似乎他们两个开始记事起，哈尔就已经成了撑着这家半边天的存在。现在二十年过去了，哈尔还是那样稳重而负责，可惜的是这两个小弟似乎心理上也没长大多少。  
欧洛芬想过很多种可能，第一种是大哥真的孤独终老，但是他的墓志铭上一定会有这样的评价——洛林市连续三十年最称职刑警队长；第二种是大哥找到了爱情，结果被对方出轨——如果你能接受自己的爱人三天两夜不回家只是为了抓个小偷的话，你可能还以为那是他高中时期暗恋的朋友的归来；第三种就很有趣了，欧洛芬很少想，他虽然的确很想这么想，也想它成真，那就是哈尔迪尔·莱斯特找到了他的真爱，他们白头偕老。这对于似乎永远忙碌着的警察，实在有点奢侈，他其实值得，他其实配得上，可是事实上却是，他不一定配得上这样的爱人。  
所以对于欧洛芬和鲁米尔来说，林迪尔的出现把他们所有不切实际的幻想化为了现实。  
家庭聚会后的深夜里他会隐隐约约听见哈尔的房间里那激情而销魂的声音，他憋红了脸对差点睡死在一边的鲁米尔说道，“你掐我一下，我没在做梦吧？”  
鲁米尔掐得一点力气都没有，于是欧洛芬狠狠地掐了他一下，并在他发出死亡嚎叫前捂住了他的嘴。  
“看你这么疼，应该是真的。”欧洛芬点了点头。  
“有什么毛病啊你？”  
“我觉得这次就快行了，说不定就真成了，不然哥估计要打死我。”  
“你又干什么了？”  
“我把他手机通讯录里那些给他告白过的女的男的全拉黑了，”欧洛芬还带着些小兴奋地拉着鲁米尔的胳膊，“省得卡那什怀疑他可能背着自己偷人。”  
“我看你是欠抽。”

没人知道哈尔第一眼见到林迪尔是什么感情 ，但是林迪尔知道自己对这次相遇是什么心情，而且他永远不能忘记。  
和其他不一样，林迪尔如此清晰地记着初遇并不是因为哈尔那英俊的面容和身材，林迪尔自己也长得让人难以忘怀(当然是褒义的)，有着法国血统里留给他的几般风情，可惜他的性格并不是如此，而且他常常痛恨自己带着一丝阴柔的长相， 它带给他的快乐比痛苦要少了太多，在他眼里，大学里女孩们对他的追求比不上小学时学校恶霸对他的刁难痛苦，知名摄影师请求为他街拍不如多给他几个案子快乐，虽然——虽然，曾经有很大的可能，他会成为哈尔的同事。  
他们曾更早地打过照面，哈尔在警院的名声实在太大，林迪尔刚刚考上的时候正是哈尔即将离校任职的那一年。林迪尔向来努力，因为他无时无刻不想摆脱别人对他柔弱的第一印象( 实际上他从来都没有摆脱)，在年末学员评价下来的时候他如愿拿了第一，那是唯一一次他有可能和哈尔站在一起的机会，关系稍好的女同学让他帮忙带封“正直交友”的信给哈尔，最后却落空了，因为哈尔没有参加最后的总结会，他要送他不会开车的弟弟鲁米尔去机场，那个时候莱斯特的二弟还是刚刚进入设计学院的新生，要去巴黎交换一年。  
没有必要伤心的，又不是我的感情没有传达。他想。  
但是林迪尔还是很伤心，尽管他只听说过这位各项指标都拿第一的学院传奇，他甚至也没有时间去资料库里看看他到底长什么样子，他还是觉得，如果真的能见他一面就好了。他或许就是他想成为的那种人，可林迪尔又为此矛盾，他多次告诫过自己，不要想着去成为任何其他人，哪怕他是多么卓越。  
即使林迪尔的成绩突出，他最后也没有完成在警院的学业。从小仰慕父亲的他得不到对方的信任，老卡那什总是对他那纤细的小身板是否经受得起刑警出警的消耗表示质疑，在他眼里，林迪尔拿一百个学年第一都无法等同林迪尔有能力保护自己，如果连自己都保护不了，又怎么有底气去保护别人？况且他们本来不是美国人，留在美国只是为了林迪尔的学业——反正老卡那什当年是没想到，林迪尔会做当警察的白日梦。  
林迪尔的妥协最后带他去了耶鲁，他在那里学法律，本来算是大龄学生了，看起来还要比其他比他小两岁的同学年轻。他直到后来毕业审了第一个案子才把自己打扮得成熟一点，那是个十分滑稽的嫌疑犯，还没开庭他就立马嘲笑了这位审判长是不是马戏团里找来的小兔崽子，林迪尔忍得很厉害才控制住自己不在休庭的时候把文件丢到他的脸上，然后在判决的时候掏出自己的甩棍抽他的肚子。  
从那以后，林迪尔痛恨一切形式的嘲讽，只要它们表达出了对自己力量的质疑。  
而那天早晨，哈尔就十分碰巧、十分无心地做了一个类似的表情，让他们的关系从一开始就被丢进了地狱之火中。但有一点其实可以确定，就是倘若多年前他们相见过一面，彼此交换了姓名，那么他们绝对不会拖了那么久才亲吻，或许在凌晨的桥边，在警局的梳洗室，在哈尔或者林迪尔的家里（哈尔的弟弟们一定会疯了），在出任务前的匆忙一吻也不是不可能，但绝对不会在一个不怀好意的派对上，因为那愚蠢的游戏而被共同关在橱柜中因为他们早就该萌发的情愫驱使而吻。  
哈尔从没想过他的犯人能这么能打还如此能跑，险些就又一次从他手上溜走，追到第六条街的时候，可怜的贩毒头子迎头撞上那时已是审判长的林迪尔，看对方弱不禁风的样子本想一把推开顺便给那金发刑警制造点障碍，没想到这眼神温和的瘦弱男子突然迅速娴熟地从腰间抽出一根甩棍并且结结实实地打在了他的膝盖骨上，而且他完全没有要停下，这一下的冲击力很可能把他的骨头直接打裂了。  
让犯人被抬进警车大概是林迪尔给哈尔创造的唯一麻烦了。  
哈尔说了“谢谢”——这很重要，不然林迪尔也一样会生气——但是紧接着，哈尔上下审视了一下这位友人，记忆里有一张十分清秀的面孔就缓缓浮现出来。  
他对他印象并不太深，他从来没有多么刻意地注意过警院时期那些低年级的杰出学员，可是林迪尔长得实在是太显眼了，哈尔听到有些同学在议论他，好的不说，有些阴阳怪气地说那个娘炮小矮子（半年后林迪尔就长到了一米八四，比平均身高高了不少了）竟然会得学年第一，哈尔尤其讨厌那样的语气，他不管他们口中在说着谁，但他不喜欢自己的母校中还有这样心思的人。  
“嘿！”他从后面拍下那个比起说四肢发达更像虎背熊腰的新警员，“注意点你的言辞。”  
也许就是为此，他才特意看了眼那个瘦小却英勇称冠的法国裔学员，对方确实长得有那么点阴柔，证件照上林迪尔明显想要表现得端庄威严一点，反而搞得更像干瞪眼，把他那一双明亮的杏眼衬得更加跟他的小脸庞不太和谐，可是他有多好看，所有人都能看出来，那是典型的法国情人的眉眼。  
哈尔不能确定自己的性取向，他有过几个炮友，是在鲁米尔和欧洛芬都开始上大学的时候，尽管两个弟弟听话打工，他正常工时的工资也不特别能够让他给他们付学费加维持生活，于是叱咤警院的金牌警员后来也不得不高强度加班，有时候为了缓解压力他就会去找些明天不再相见的人求欢一夜。  
他承认，看到林迪尔那一眼他有点心动，但是又因为那时候没太张开的林迪尔又更像女子，所以他实在说不出自己是喜欢女人还是喜欢男人，但谁说他不能两个都喜欢呢？  
想起之前那短暂的了解，哈尔对着多年后已经如此大方英俊但还是无法甩掉瘦弱标签的林迪尔笑了，这算是他第一次看到他的课程理论实践，只是这一笑在林迪尔眼里却是嘲讽了，那种感到好笑的感觉——竟然是他这种人打倒了毒枭？  
这个误解长达半年，有时候哈尔都会怀疑自己是不是真的笑起来总是太嘲讽了，所以每一次和林迪尔接触才会被立刻脾气爆炸的审判长惊得不知作何举措。但在某种意义上而言，或许哈尔也在暗中享受这种冲突，那是无论他在警院还是警局里都从来没能经历过的一种——挑战，这样说其实恰当，因为他的危机感实在很少，哪怕那也是因为他的勤奋努力与上进之心，没有什么人给过他这种感觉。林迪尔已经不再是警察，也不会当他曾渴望成为的刑警，这两个人却才刚开始他们的锋面对决。  
话说回来，如果有人因为哈尔先了解了林迪尔而去断定是哈尔先爱上对方并提前走出那关键的一步的话，那就大错特错了。

林迪尔有一个秘密，他大概永远也不会告诉别人。  
因为这不仅幼稚，羞耻，而且甚至是绝不可能是正常人会做到的。  
他这个秘密一直保守到洛林市最优秀的刑警变成最优秀的警探并向他求婚才有所揭露，那个晚上他们把一切的私密坦诚说出，这个秘密也不例外，赤裸害羞犹如两个人第二天在哈尔两个弟弟的注视下醒来一般。  
他曾经对那个他完全没有任何了解的莱斯特学长有性幻想，在他还是个预备警员的时候，他甚至不知道哈尔长什么样子，他只知道那是个风云人物，他又小心翼翼地维护着这份完全集中在品质而非人本身的仰慕，他害怕哈尔不是他想的样子，这样他的憧憬太容易就会被破坏粉碎。所以他偷偷地塑造了很多个不同样子的哈尔迪尔·莱斯特，却没想到十年后第一次见到本尊时，那些曾有过的自以为完美的假想都是浮云。  
哈尔当然不是完美的，在林迪尔眼里也永远不会是，可是不完美才意味着真实的存在。林迪尔从来都不相信有什么尽善尽美的东西，唯一的真理总是——破碎即完整，有破碎的概念，才能证明曾经完整的属性，这与完美和不完美的辩论有着着殊途同归的道理。  
只是因为哈尔那个实在遗憾的错误，连林迪尔也被自己过度的自尊蒙蔽了内心真实的欣喜——实际上，十分幸运，他从来没有对哈尔感到失望。哈尔没有让他美好的憧憬受到冲击，这一点上哈尔做得比老卡那什要好很多，即便他并没有主观决定林迪尔的看法，自始至终这种满意都只被林迪尔一个人知晓。  
他们的第二次正式相遇是在分局，林迪尔本来可以和哈尔一起走，可是他那个时候气愤极了，他不屑于和那些看低他的人共处一室，更不用说是在一辆车里了。  
于是他们的再相遇就显得更加滑稽了，哈尔很惊喜地发现他是之前警监和他们说到的今天要来取案子的审判长，自己的身份这么明显他却非要自己徒步而来。  
哈尔或许多多少少也有点缺根脑筋，他过了一周通过队员的详细分析才明白为什么林迪尔对他有着如此大的敌意与不耐烦。  
什么都看得出来的莱斯特在感情方面总是难以达到他应有的水准。  
“如果把你那处于南极温度级别的情商和那点逼我们吐血的工作热情平衡一下，你大概就完美了。”阿黛莱德——她在欧洛芬的脸书上的备注后多了一只口红，但那并不意味着什么，只是因为欧洛芬每次顺道来警局探视他哥的情感活动时的感受，这位警员或许更适合去做服装设计。  
“当然，我觉得也可能因为你并不在意别人怎么看你。”负责文书的西恩插了一句，“反正你从来也没在意过我们说你什么，是吧？”  
“你们说过我什么？”  
三个人互相交换了一下眼神。  
队里最年轻的托比摊了摊手，“你知道的，就那点事儿。”  
“什么事儿？”  
“就……你为啥……不找个女友交往一下？”托比的目光转向了阿黛莱德，“我们都帮你看中了几个呢。”  
真是一群没差的小兔崽子们。  
哈尔气得额头青筋暴起。  
“你们一天到晚不好好工作想这些有什么毛病？”  
警长看到阿黛莱德还在旁若无人地浏览着手机内容，便一怒之下夺走了她的宝贝，上面正显示着林迪尔在耶鲁的唯一一张照片。  
“这不是那个审判长吗？”哈尔问道，“你在想什么？”  
“他——他很可爱啊，”阿黛莱德略有语无伦次，“怎么，我还不能给自己找对象了吗？”  
“你才二十五，他已经二十九了。”  
欧洛芬和鲁米尔在场的话听到绝对要八卦地跳脚，哪怕是一点看似不经意的资料搜查都代表着撮合有戏，即使这是哈尔好几年前就已经知道的事情。  
“二十九？开什么玩笑，我看他最多也就二十五。”西恩没有回头，他还有一堆案底要重新规整，“保养得不知道比某人好多少了。”  
阿黛莱德甩过去一个恶狠的眼刀。  
“那不是更好？反正他不是律师，这点没什么可纠结的。”  
“他又不喜欢女人，别白日做梦了。”  
“哪听来的？”哈尔和阿黛莱德异口同声地倒吸一口气。  
托比翻了个白眼，“他每年都发同志游行日的照片，您翻得还能这么慢呢？”  
“你这个直男怎么懂得欣赏男人的魅力！”  
“说得好像你真的看得多认真一样，明明个人介绍里人家都已经写了喜欢男的了，谁知道你到底是不是想追他还是怎样的？！”  
“那还用得着翻相册吗？难不成你也喜欢他啊？”  
“滚蛋，我是个直男！”  
西恩并不在意这两个小年轻的争吵，这是29分局每天的常态，只是一般这都发生在中午哈尔去休息室午睡的时候，他们俩一男一女才敢这么猖狂地几乎扭打在一团。  
他是这个三人小队里最大的，下个月就要过三十岁生日，他已经加班加了快两个月了，他申请的小长假正是为他的欧洲之旅准备的。他回来以后就不用再面对这么多无聊的文书了，他会重新回到出勤名单里。  
他抬起眼发现哈尔早已不见了，这是第一次他没有拉开这对冤家。  
哈尔没有在意队员的争执，他拿出手机迅速下载了一个脸书，登上他差点就忘记密码的账号，从搜索栏里搜出林迪尔。  
他迟疑了一下，然后发送了好友请求——  
好友请求发送失败。  
原因：您已被对方拉黑。  
西恩能发誓，这是他这几年来第一次听见警长那险些就说了大声的“What the fuck”。

林迪尔其实是不喜欢用社交软件的，他的脸书账号是刚上警校的时候申请的，在成堆女性朋友的加友请求里混杂着一些人对他的形象侮辱，“死娘炮”这种称呼林迪尔已经听腻了，从前他没什么方法反抗，现在谁要是因此得罪他并且出现在审判长主持的法庭上，那他大概就会倒大霉了，当然，林迪尔不会做出多么出格或是违背职业道德的事情，但是他记恨的能力是很多人的成倍还要多。  
他最该记恨的人是他的父亲，可是他不敢，也不想，他想成为他想要的儿子，没能如愿，对他们两个都是如此，林迪尔选择了法律或许真的对他更好，可是做刑警也许更能让林迪尔证明自己——他人生中的前二十年一直在这样做。  
那个时候的哈尔和现在一样，并不怎么用社交软件，这还是他的弟弟们怂恿他才开通的，为了让他交朋友——意图已经很明显了，可是要么他们的大哥是古董，要么就是他太注重隐私，几百条加友请求最后只通过了二十几个同级的警员和一些熟识的家人，其他全部拒绝，弟弟们的计划也就如此落空了。  
他拒绝的其中之一就有林迪尔，林迪尔并没有多么伤心，这是实话，他甚至还庆幸如此，他根本没有心理准备去了解他虚幻的偶像，他太害怕了，害怕哈尔不是他想的那样，等到多年后他因为一个笑而在路上拉黑了那个他曾偷偷窥屏了一年的警长的时候，他早就不在乎了。而哈尔却是真正后悔过的，在他看到自己被这久违（或许不太恰当）的朋友拖进黑名单时，他脑子里第一个冒出来的想法是，如果他那年接受他的请求就好了。  
几乎所有人都以为哈尔的拒绝是批量回复的，因为他接受的所有好友都似乎早已钦定，但事实上他对自己拒绝请求的每一个人也都同样经过了斟酌的考虑，在无情点了几百下拒绝后，他在林迪尔那里停顿了很久，他去浏览了林迪尔的公开界面，只有一张他站在警院前的照片，料想以后或许不会有什么交集，便和对其他人一样的给予同样的回复。  
这是林迪尔记仇的表现之一，过了十年后，因为对方一个错误的笑，他仍然会立刻登上脸书拉黑这个他认为有辱自己人格的曾经的偶像，多年前的一百种幻想因此破裂。  
林迪尔曾因柔软而被他人耻笑，他为了保护自己和自己的尊严只能不停地赋自己以荆棘。在另一个他们早早相遇的平行世界里，或许哈尔会帮他穿上一身合适的盔甲，两位英勇的刑警会成为最好的搭档，在枪火下有犹如骑士风度的亲吻与勉励。  
在确定不是多年前的脸书风波的历史遗留问题所致后，完全懵逼的哈尔开始回想他们重逢的那一天究竟发生了什么——  
也许是林迪尔不记得他？  
（这怎么可能？）  
也许是林迪尔错以为他是曾经嘲笑过他娘炮的人？  
（哈尔绝对不会承认这个莫须有的罪名）  
也许是林迪尔对双性恋过敏？  
（未免太过苛刻）  
也许是他表现得太直男了？  
（还是太过苛刻，更何况莱斯特警官的办公桌上还插着一面小的彩虹旗）  
也许是林迪尔不喜欢他的长相？  
（哈尔这辈子还没听过别人说他丑，毕竟他也受到了很多同性恋的认可）  
也许他一不小心渣了林迪尔的好朋友？  
（哈尔一直都是谈身体不谈感情的，他的炮友们也都坚持这个原则）  
也许是林迪尔根本不想认识他，这么做只是以防后患？  
（哈尔觉得自己总不能这么招人讨厌）  
也许林迪尔讨厌他把案子文件递给他的动作？  
（他到底做错了什么啊？）  
在哈尔一边被这无奈的问题困扰的时候，林迪尔却在一边跟他在耶鲁十分要好几乎如同父子的导师埃尔隆德打电话，跟他抱怨自己曾经如此仰慕的人竟然也会有所偏见。  
“我倒不这么认为，你太敏感了，你不承认吗？但这点还没影响到你的工作，这是好事，可对你交朋友没什么好处。”  
埃尔隆德那边有嘈杂的声响，是他的那对今年九岁岁的孪生子在搞什么破坏，他们总能玩出新花样。  
“那样的人不值得结交。”林迪尔依旧气冲冲地回复道，“我早就已经受够了——如果这么多年过去了，我还得经受这种蔑视，那我愿他趁早滚远点。”  
“你太爱关注别人的小表情了，别把自己当个律师，过度解读没什么好处……埃洛赫，别碰花瓶！”埃尔隆德的声音忽远忽近起来，“别想骗我……你们两个的恶作剧最好现在停下，不然你们都知道有什么后果……”  
林迪尔想反驳的，但是他的导师很明显被两个胡闹的孩子缠住了，久久都没有回到电话旁，于是审判长只好挂掉了电话，他还得详读从29分局领来的家暴案的文件。  
从审判员升来的年轻审判长显然还在自己人生的徘徊期，很快这时间就会被称作“未免太长了些”，他这五年一直在兜转，这不是林迪尔满意的职位，去当一个院长他知道自己完全不够格，法官而言，他不觉得自己比那些颇有经验的老手更适合这职位，他内心是抵触着这一切的，他当然热爱正义，所以他否决了律师的可能，它能把你带到任何立场，为无耻之人赢下一场不可能的官司或许能让你名声大噪，身价飙升，但这是与林迪尔的目标背道而驰的，他的内心似乎永远属于刑警，最开始的梦想如果没有实现，常常最难以忘怀，并且会万分思念。  
林迪尔喜爱着他警校的那套衣服，可惜自己当时脑子一抽想要彻底断绝这种妄想（当然是他父亲说的）把衣服还给了警院，现在他只能在警察局里看着那些曾经嘲笑过他的人穿着它们了。  
和哈尔的第三次见面是在庭上。  
英俊的大龄剩男莱斯特警官那天没有穿警服，而只是一身轻快的便装，由于当天外面的太阳稍有些刺眼，哈尔戴了副墨镜，在旁听席入座后他摘下来挂在胸前，留起来的金褐色小辫子比他在警校的日子时还长了些。  
林迪尔看到他翻了个白眼，那一刻只想随便找个理由把这可恶的家伙从自己的庭上支出去。  
比如衣冠不整，刻意卖肉。  
但实际上哈尔的形象不能再正经了，灰蓝格子衫的V字领也被扣得很严实，眼神虽说向来能吸引人，但要说勾魂摄魄，暗送秋波，那就只能林迪尔厌恶下的渴望在作祟了。  
林迪尔绝不会因为旁听席上坐了一个自己不喜欢的人而分神的，更何况有的时候恶人的亲友也会在其中，哈尔目前中立的立场比那不知好到哪里去了。  
他是来干什么的？难道是来抱着戏谑的心态观望他的工作吗？想看看他到底为什么从警院退学选择坐下主持公正，而不是真枪实弹地去对抗逃犯，因为他对危险的畏惧，对自己的不信任，好让他笑话他？  
林迪尔在正式开庭前把这些乱七八糟的想法从自己的脑袋里清理了出去，向来习惯自省的他在庭审结束后根本不和迎上来的哈尔打招呼，哪怕他如此匆忙的原因就是想找一个地方静静地思考自己做的是否真的过火了，也许他就是在过度解读，但这是他保护自己的方法，年轻的审判长会模拟无数种可能来贴合自己的猜想，甚至在考虑哈尔的笑的时候，他会给予一个那天警官嘴巴不凑巧地抽筋了这种似乎绝不可能的情况,唯独没有哈尔是因为见到了曾经令他有过短暂一秒心动的故人才露出那被错认为是嘲讽的表情。  
有些事情深究也不再有意义，或许最后的罪魁祸首不过是公正的审判长自童年以来从未改变的自尊和正义的警官永远无法掌握微笑的艺术罢了。  
那个时候被直接忽略的警官还不知道自己被拉黑的事情，他这次真的感觉好笑，在他敏锐的观察力下林迪尔为人处事还十分幼稚的事实显露无疑，他只是尚未得知，这位审判长生的气正是因他而起。  
或许他们可以重新认识彼此，因为他们的年龄与不凑巧的差事让他们碰巧错开了人生轨迹交叉的机会如今得以弥补，过往岁月里的一眼之缘像是透着彩色玻璃一样梦幻般，有如憧憬和向往，年轻有志的杰出警官在临近毕业的时候无意间听到了他人的议论，只是抱着好奇的心态去学员档案里偷看了一眼，多年后的重逢似乎该象征着什么，但是他们两个都不相信天命的存在，科学与逻辑又难以解释人类的情感。

tbc.


End file.
